


Eternal

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Lyon convinces Lucy that he is her last love.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something more for this pairing but it was difficult to write something substantial for them as I was brainstorming this. Sorry if this turned out weird!

Lyon thinks of Lucy as his last love.

He loved her indomitable spirit, the way she could light up an entire room just by smiling and pretending that everything was okay. The man confessed and yet another rejection flew his way.

“I don’t think there’s such a thing as a last love.” She spoke, and he found that his sun bottled a familiar sadness within her.

“Then how do we define this feeling I have for you?” Lyon asked but was met with no answer. “I think it’s eternal.”

The young woman winced, displeasure written all over her beautiful face. “Nothing’s ever eternal. Not love, not _us_ , not life.”

And it wasn’t until he was on death’s bed, having taken a wound through his heart from battling demons, did Lucy finally realised what he meant.

“You didn’t have to get injured to prove a point.” She stroked his silver hair fondly. “I’m actually scared that this stupidity of yours is eternal too.”

Lyon coughed, blood spurting out from his open wound. The people around them panicked, running from place to place to find medical supplies to heal him, but the two remained in their own world; eyes never leaving each other’s sights.

“Sorry.” He apologised. “It really is, if it’s meant to protect you.”

And luckily for the two, Lyon would survive and continue to prove that the word eternal could last for a lifetime too.


End file.
